1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a self-adhering membrane which may be applied to roof and/or wall structures, particularly “green” roof and plaza deck constructions, including planters, balconies, terraces, foundation walls, tunnel structures, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular to provide new building and other constructions with green roofs, that is, roofs supporting earth, grass, and plantings, often with walk-ways and/or terraces. The roof decks frequently are made of structural concrete or metal decking covered with a rigid hardboard, sometimes metal-covered, and covered with a water-proof thermoplastic membrane applied to the outside surface of the concrete, rigid hardboard, or other substrate. Inasmuch as the membrane is typically of the type customarily used on conventional non-green rooftops, and having a thickness of about 60 or more mils, the membrane must be applied to a very smooth and clean concrete, rigid hardboard, or other rigid surface. Irregularities in the smoothness of the outside surface of the substrate can produce perforations and punctures in the membrane which breach the water-tight integrity of the membrane. The same problem applies to foundation walls, tunnel structures, and the like, of structural concrete or masonry.
In an effort to better absorb and conform to irregularities in the substrate surface, a layer of felt-like material has been used to form a cushion layer of sorts between the substrate surface and the waterproof membrane. However, it has been discovered that while perforations and punctures in the membrane are reduced, any that remain or occur allow water passing therethrough to flow into the felt-like material which acts like a wick and spreads the water out in directions not easy to determine. Because of lateral migration of the water, a leak in the membrane in a first area may make itself known in remote second areas. Determining the location of the leak into the underlying structure can be extremely difficult, expensive and time-consuming to accomplish, inasmuch as removal of the overburden is required to gain access to a breach in the membrane.
To overcome the above-noted problems, resort has been made to adhered liquid materials, such as hot rubberized asphalt (HRA), a system which, as the name implies, involves the laying down of HRA in the form of a hot liquid, usually of about 150-215 mils thickness. In such procedures, precautions must be taken with respect to workers inhaling fumes, handling hot kettles, and the hot asphalt. The odor and smell of asphalt tends to travel and irritate nearby site workers, building occupants and general public. Further, usually no portion of the area can be used during installation of HRA nor after installation until the HRA cools and solidifies.
Cold-applied liquid products are also used in such applications, best installed in thinner coatings of around 60 mils thickness. Such materials have fewer application issues inasmuch as they are applied at ambient temperatures, but often contain solvents which have odors and repugnant smells, or, when spray-applied, produce air-borne particulates that create a potential hazard for installers, site workers, and building occupants.
Thus, there is a need for an effective, efficient, less expensive, odor and solvent-free, and less hazardous material and method for laying a waterproofing membrane down over a structure that is subject to a wet or moist external environment.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a waterproofing membrane for application to a surface of a structure to provide waterproofing and moisture protection to the structure, and which does not provide a medium for lateral migration of water therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for making a waterproof membrane for application to a surface of a structure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a roof/wall, foundation or tunnel structure providing watertight integrity.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method for waterproofing a roof and/or a wall, foundation or tunnel structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method for increasing puncture resistance of a thermoplastic or elastomeric membrane for use in water proofing subterranean structures and surfaces.